Desires so Delicate
by VesperChan
Summary: It was like one bloodied hand reaching for another. They fit so perfectly together, broken hearts and all. Gaara Sakura prize for -delicate desires


**AN**; The first part of this story was inspired by the documentary Invisible Children. You should go look that up on youtube 'cause I know it's on there. Watch it and _try_ not to cry, I know I did. If you don't like war, don't worry, it's only the first part of this fic that's like that. But seriously, why would you be reading Naruto if you didn't?

Speaking of that, I don't own Naruto, so don't sue me. Other than that, let the GaaSaku crack roll!

* * *

Desires so Delicate

-

_Sakura POV_

When I was eight I could run faster than any boy in my village and kick harder than any of them too. Maybe that's why the rebels stopped to pick me up when they raided my village for supplies, ammunition and reinforcements.

Normally girls were taken and raped by the older men, but I was useful for something else, so I was spared, though Ami's cries from across the campsite will forever haunt me. They gave me a gun and shot at my toes, telling me it was just that easy. He laughed at my scared expression. I don't need to tell you that I learned how to shoot all different types of guns real fast.

I didn't know who I was fighting for or who I was fighting against, only that I was supposed to run into the forests and shoot the men in vested uniforms. Anyone who could bring back a dead man's headband would get extra dinner for that night. Since we didn't get lunch, only a bowl of rice for breakfast, this was a very tempting offer. Some of us kids would fight over their dead bodies after one of us would shoot them down. I was never really good at shooting if I could see their face, so I was one of those kids who hid and waited till the soldiers were picked off by someone else before I went for his or her headband. They always had leaves on them.

Growing up in the rebel army, it was clear to the ringleaders that I was a lightning bolt on two legs, so they used that to their advantage whenever they could. This also prevents any of them from taking me to his bed at night, in fear of ruining one of their aces. I got caught one trying to stick a bomb to a car, but none of my captors could shoot me because I was a child, a girl, a really cute, scared, innocent looking girl. That gave Idate enough time to take them out and rescue me. I felt sick seeing them dead, seconds after they had agreed on how cute I would look with a bright red bow tied behind my ears. I killed before, but I couldn't get used to it if I saw their faces. I had enough nightmares as it was, I didn't need more.

Kiba was from a different village, and had been enlisted along with his nin dog, Akamaru. Akamaru was no bigger than his fist when Kiba and I first met, but he soon grew. Nin dogs grow slower than normal dogs and live twice as long for some reason, so I got to see the small white pup grow from fist size to a lap dog in a matter of weeks.

Kiba was really scared when he first came to the camp, so I took him to my own corner where Tenten, (an older more experienced female fighter), and I slept with Idate sometimes before Shino came to join our group. At nights it was really cold and all we had were these tattered things for blankets so we would all huddle together for warmth. Idate and Kiba didn't seem to get along so well, but if Tenten and I were both there, they remained civil.

I remember once, when I was twelve, Kiba kissed me on the cheek and when Idate saw he punched Kiba really hard in the jaw. Kiba fought back and the two got in a huge brawl. The leaders of out camp came out and watched, saying to us that it was god to fight and get experience. They laughed when Kiba was hit so hard he couldn't rise any more. I didn't talk to Idate for a long time, even though he kept telling me he was sorry.

Out of everyone in the camp, we were the closest. Shino and Tenten knew each other before I came to the camp and adopted me into their family as well as Idate, never minding that he was two years older than me and pretty much a veteran to this war. He had been fighting longer than any of us for a reason we couldn't grasp. No one knew why they were fighting, only that they needed to fight, or be killed. Kiba compleated the gang I think, though the oldest of us would ague against it, saying something like 'now we're uneven' or' five is a bad number' or something like that. Tenten said he was like that just because of how close Kiba and I were, but I knew that undeneat it all, the two of them were pretty close in their one, macho way.

I was still the fastest member of my squad at thirteen, even though it was weird for a girl to be so fast. I sometimes thought about running away, running so fast that they could never catch me, but I remember the last kid who tried that and winced at the gory image that flashed behind my eyes. You are lucky if they're hurting for numbers, and unlucky if they're not, since they 'make an example of you' if they have too many kids. They tied that nameless boy to a stick, covered him in something they couldn't eat and stuck him in a wasp pit. Then he was dragged by his ankles around the whole secured perimeter by bull. He didn't die, but he was so bloody when they let him go I that I never thought about running away again.

My world, however terrible it was, changed dramatically when I was fourteen when I was on a mission with my friends. Tenten, Kiba and Shino were all there along with Idate as team leader. Were were laughing about something Shino said to Tenten, since we all knew he was sweet on her, when fire started to rain from the sky. I knew what they were at once.

Q Bombs.

We were all running as fast as we could that I don't remember thinking it, but I knew it was weird for them to drop them on places were the child army goes, since they had qualms about hurting children. This was another reason I felt bad about killing them, since most of them were trying to take us back alive instead of killing us. Our leader said this was so because they wanted to do terrible things to us, and I believed him most of the time. Still something nagged in my head about them.

The ground underneath us moved and shifted, spraying up in clumps of dirt as bombs fell and exploded. Shino slipped and Tenten stopped and doubled back to help him up. That was the last I saw of them before black smoke and dirt blocked my vision. Looking back slowed me down, so I shut my eyes tight and raced ahead, feeling guilt about how much distance I was putting between me and the guys. At least Akamaru, who was still small enough for my arms, could keep up with me.

I felt like I stepped on a wave, since everything came up and threw me around. I called out to my guys, but all I could hear were they screams. Akamaru ended up in my arms as I rolled and tumbled along the freshly upturned soil, feeling my ribs break along with a dozen other bones in my body. There was blood dribbling from my lips and I was scared for myself, thinking I had pierced a lunge with one of my broken ribs. It was hard to breath, but maybe that was because of the smoke.

It was a while before I could speak normally again. Then I was screaming, calling out to my friends, hoping and praying that they were all fine and in better shape then me. My sight got fuzzy and went black a few times, but I somehow willed myself to stay awake and scream out their names. No one was screaming back. That's fine, they just can't hear me, or yell loud enough. Maybe they got up and walked back to camp. Maybe they didn't die. Myabe they....maybe...

Tears wouldn't stop. I couldn't hold them back even thought for five years I refused to let them show, they flowed for my friends. I lay there for hours it seemed like, waiting as the smoke cleared to show off four mangled bodies off in the distance that would never rise again. Seeing what I already knew to be true, I couldn't find it in myself to weep anymore. Tears wouldn't come, this was too sad for tears.

I don't know why, maybe it was to smooth the whimpering of Akamaru, but I began to sing for them. Something sad and sorrowful; a dirge for the funerals they shouldn't have had at so young an age. I closed my eyes and moaned out the poorly voiced verses, not caring how broken and off key they sounded. Tenten would tease me about my voice, and it used to get my upset, but now I... now I could only sing in silence, hating ever seconds of it. Even second that I lived when I should have been dead with them.

I was so close to a sleep I wished to not wake up from when shadows started running towards me. They were only smudges in my vision so I didn't know if they were smoke or men. Still, I moaned my song, never caring that they were practically on top of me, reaching for me, lifting me up.

"So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me are you hiding away lost under the sewers, maybe flying high in the clouds, perhaps you're happy without me  
So many seeds have been sown in the field, and who could sprout up so blessedly. If I had died I would have never felt sad at all. You will not hear me say I'm sorry. Where is the light? Wonder if it's weeping somewhere..."

-

-

Seventeen days later in Domo General Hospital

-

-

"Your name is Sakura, isn't it?"

The drowsy pink haired girl looked up with closed tight lips and nodded.

"Good, good, and let's see here... you are thirteen correct?"

Sakura shook her head no.

"Older then? Would you be fourteen?"

She nodded.

"Is that so...you look younger for your age..." The nurse forced a smile, finding it hard to communicate with this girl who refused to give more than a yes or no answer. Getting info on the child camps would be hard work if this Sakura girl refused to talk.

Sakura turned away and sank deeper into the fluffed white pillows that seemed to annoy her. They wouldn't stop moving under her weight and that made someone who was used to sleeping on hard surfaces uncomfortable. Still...it wasn't all that bad, considering how much her ribs hurt when she first woke up.

Many of her bones were indeed broken, and had to be wrapped up and put into a cast. Likewise, all the cuts that littered her body were taken cate of and most were already gone. When she had first come into their care, the doctors were scared that she might wake up from the operation without the use of her lower body thanks to a pretty dangerous look wound on her lower back stretching across her spine in a twisted snarl that would remain as a scar forever and ever. That was foolish of them to think like that. Sakura knew better then them, she would never be bound to a pair of wheels on a seat. She would be up and running as soon as the cast on her leg was removed.

"Ah," the nurse squeaked, seeing that the door to Sakura's hospital room had been opened to allow a tall, refined looking woman entrance. She was closely followed by an older man with long white hair that stuck out in every odd angle. Twin streaks of red ran from under his eyes down to his jaw reminding Sakura of the triangles on Kiba's cheeks.

The man caught her staring at him especially and smiled a big toothy smile, waving a bit. Sakura turned away quickly, fisting her bandaged hands in her sheets. Two fingers on only one hand were broken, so she could only make a proper fist with one hand, unfortunately.

"Cut it out, Jiraya. You're not helping any," the woman hissed, elbowing the man in the ribs.

"I was just trying to be friendly."

"You're scaring her, can't you see?"

"I wasn't trying to..." he mumbled looking away with downcast eyes, rubbing the back of his head with one hand while he played with something in his pockets with the other.

"L-lady Tsunade!" the nurse cried in pitch too high to be normal.

The blond woman looked up at the nurse and raised a hand, gesturing for the woman to sit. "Yes, Shizune, I know, please try to control yourself. I figured you wouldn't have much luck so soon. It's okay if you don't have any information."

"Thank you," said the nurse, sitting down in her earlier seat as the couple pulled up a pair of chairs for themselves as well. Sakura saw that the nurse's face was flushed pink and the tips of her ears seemed to be tined as well. She looked embarrassed for having stuttered over her words like that.

"Sakura," the older woman called, stealing the said girl's attention away from the babbling nurse. "Do you know where you are or why you are here?"

Sakura shook her head. She didn't know anything, only that her friends were dead and she wasn't.

"You're a rescue from the war. You don't have to fight anymore. You can get a family and live with them and have a normal life like before you were taken," the woman continued. Sakura perked up a bit like this, curious more than anything. "You don't have to fight in the army anymore. You're free. Do you know what this means?"

Sakura shook her head extra slow for this question.

The woman continued. "My husband and I are adopting you. Once you are discharged you will come to live with us. You and that little dog that refused to leave your side when they found you at the bomb site. Would you like that?"

"Y-yes..."

-

-

Family mansion, twenty three days later

-

-

Sakura hobbled out the back door, her bandaged hand in a sling that looped around her neck. The cast on her leg was still in place but was nothing she couldn't walk with, even though her new mother thought it best she should sit down and rest.

Mother... that was a strange word to use all of a sudden. "Mother..." It rolled off her tongue like a word in a distant language; Strange and unfamiliar. Once a long time ago she did have a mother, one Sakura remembered quite well, but that woman was hacked to death the day the rebels sacked the village. Since then, the M word was a taboo one among the motherless children.

Tall stalks of grass brush her exposed legs as Sakura edged her way down the sloping hill that curved towards the waters. That white haired man that wanted her to call him 'father' was watching from the window as she made her way towards the beach. He could see the whole beach from that third floor window, so he was content to sit and watch her from afar, knowing she wouldn't run away.

Of course she wouldn't do anything so foolish. It's not like she liked the rebel army or even knew what they were fighting for, she was just too scared to try and leave her friends. But now that they are gone, there is nothing there to tempt here. Aside from that, she liked this new home. The people were all nice (except for the one old doorman who though she was still a rebel spy and was only here to slit all their throats in the night), and took care of her beyond her expectations. Beds were still hard to get used to, but she was making progress.

The ground seemed to shift underneath her and when Sakura looked down, the earth was white. It was sand from the beach, all the way up by the house, littered with wave rubbed stones and broken bits of shell, no longer whole or beautifle.

Arf

Akamaru barked from in front of her before running back to her side, a large stick in his hands. Smiling, Sakura took the stick and flung it as far as she could. The happy, white dog bolted after it as soon as it left her fingertips, barking all the way.

Being a nin dog, Akamaru had survived the bombings along with Sakura, and would trust no one other than the woman his master had been in love with. He refused to leave her side when the jonin found her and fought with all he had when the tried to restrain her, They were going to put him down, but decided against it after seeing how he seemed to put this child solider at ease with his happy barks and licks to the face. Akamaru trusted no one and was fiercely protective of Sakura, threatening to bite off the head of anyone who dared come near her.

Sakura waited for her pet and dear friend to come back with the stick she had throw out of eyesight, but was left alone for a long time. Puzzled, she limped down to the beach, scanning the sand dunes with her eyes for a bundle of white fur with black patches on his ears.

"Akamaru!" she called out, hoping he would hear her.

She heard him barking down by the rocks and tried her best to make her way over there as fast as her injured body would allow her to. She hoisted herself up onto one of the rocks and looked down to where she heard her dog barking at something-or rather someone. A male with wild red haired looked up at her quickly with her stick held above his head, away from Akamaru. He stared at Sakura for a long time, waiting for her to speak.

Not daring to break eye contact, she slipped down the rock and landed on her good leg, hissing as the broken bones in her arm were jostled. Akamaru ran to her side and ran around her before going back to barking at the stick snatching male with vigor, from behind her legs.

"He wants your stick," Sakura explained, pointing with her good hand at the thing in his hand. He looked at her in surprise and swiveled his eyes to the side, to look at the stick before glancing back at her. Hesitantly, he raised it higher before throwing it in her direction. It bounced off the rock and Akamaru was on it like a bee on honey. Sakura watched with mild amusement as the poor stick was torn to bits.

"Thank you," she said, her voice a glassy whisper, sounding so aged and tired, yet at the same time, refined and determined.

The boy who seemed to be around her age looked at her with an unreadable expression before he pulled his eyes away and crossed his arms over his chest, like a pouting teenager. He liked the sound of her voice, but he wasn't going to admit to anything like that, especially not to her. "Heh."

"My name is Sakura. Will you tell me yours?"she asked, bending down to pet Akamaru who was back at her feet, leaning against her legs till he rolled onto his side, belly up in a silent beg for a rub. She complied with his wished and smiled when his back leg started to kick.

The boy saw her smile at her down and frowned. He felt defeated, for some reason. If she was going to talk to him, she might as well give him her attention. Did she think she was so great that she didn't have to look at him? Ever the hypicrite, he was quick to answer. "No."

"That's okay. I'll just have to give you a nickname for when I address you, then. I'm not good with that kind of stuff, so I'll stick to something simple..." she twirled a long hair from Akamaru's belly and smiled at the idea. "How about Red? This is Akamaru and his name means red, too. Actually it like red male or red son or something like that, but it's a good name, neh?"

"Your dog is mean, and you are horrible at picking out names. He was barking at me and if he could I know he would have tried to tear my head off. That mut is vicious, where did you get him?"

She laughed at him, looking up with tired eyes that were just barely half lidded. He felt his gut heat up and flip flop when she looked at him like that so he looked away once more, even though she was now talking to him. "Akamaru was my friend's dog, so he's like that."

"Che, what was your friend? Some barbarian rebel?" he asked, trying to be sarcastic with the common insult he often heard the adults toss around. She didn't reply right away so he turned back to look at her and saw that her head was bowed over her dog, hiding her expression from him. She gathered the white dog into her arms, settling him against her sling. She was still smiling, but it was a bitter smile.

"Actually, he was, but I wouldn't call him a barbarian, since he was really smart." So hallow...."I should get back, Tsunade will fuss if she finds out I've been outside so long."

He watched her as she struggled up and over the rock with one good arm and a limp leg, somehow managing it even though she slipped once, making his wince as her head hit the black surface of rock. She pulled herself up and swung her legs over, turning slightly to look at him.

"W-wait, you're not really leaving are you?" he asked in a hurry before he knew what he was saying.

"Yeah, I have to go."

He didn't know why, but he was talking to her in a hurried rush of words, cheeks flushing with a hint of pink. "Will you come back tomorrow? To this beach? You don't have to climb over the rocks, I'll wait for you on the other side."

She smiled at him and nodded, turning away. "Sure, I'll see you then, Red kun!"

Just like she promised, she came the next day, and when he asked her for a second time, she came again, and again, and again, and then again until it became a habit. He would always be there waiting for her, even if she hadn't planned on coming that day. Even if she had told him she definitely wouldn't be there because her new parents were taking her to a Shakespeare play, he would still be there, proven by the designs and footprints left in the sand.

Sakura thought it was strange how he always seemed to show up, since he didn't really seem to like her or say much. When she asked him about this he told her to shut up and mind her own bees wax.

"But your are my bees wax, Gaara kun," she answered, scratching her pup behind the ears. Gaara just huffed and turned away, knowing it would be pointless to say anything more. Out of the two of them, Sakura spoke more, but even she was quiet most of the time.

Whenever they were together it was usually to do something, not to talk. Gaara was really good at making sandcastles and Sakura was an expert at finding the prettiest shells before they were pulled back into the ocean or crushed. Sometimes they would both play fetch with Akamaru, Gaara would participate only because it got rid of the little flea bag for a while. Other times they would play hide and seek, or tag, always ending up with the same results. There was no where Sakura could hide from Gaara and there was no way the red head could outrun the green eyed lightning streak. Sometimes when they were rushing along the ocean edge, jumping over dying waves, Sakura could have sworn she saw Gaara smile, something he never did otherwise. He denied it, but she could tell he was having fun.

The one day Gaara wasn't there. Sakura though it was really strange, and went home disappointed, having waited till the sun set for her red haired friend. He didn't come the next day either, or the next, and Sakura was starting to get worried. She told her parents about this, and she watched as they shared a look. She had seen that look before. These adults knew something she didn't and were not planning on telling her anytime soon.

"Gaara and his family are probably only away. He'll be back soon."

"Promise?"she asked, hesitantly, not really knowing if it could be that simple.

Tsunade bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Yes, baby, I promise."

It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she nodded like a good little girl and retreated to her room, painted pink and green with yellow flowers stenciled on the walls to make it look like a prairie field. She crawled under her bed with her favorite stuffed animal, a panda, and curled up like she did when she was back at the war camps. Without her meetings with Gaara to look forward to, the nightmares had started to come back.

Akamaru whined from in front of the bed, sticking his nose under the frame to try and lick her. She reached up and scratching he from behind the ears just like Kiba used to and fell asleep, only to relive the horrors of watching her friends and strangers die, spilling the same blood and sharing the same pain. Idate was running after her, but he was too slow and she watched as he fell along with Tenten and Shino, who were burned alive while in each other's arms. It was gruesome and same and when she woke up, screaming, the bottom of her bed made her feel like she was in a shallow grave.

That was the last time her parents let her sleep under her bed. They filled it up with boxes and trunks and items of luggage so that she wasn't tempted to hide underneath it again. Tsunade took her into her arms and held her daughter tightly as she cried and whimpered and shook from the nightmares. Jiraya sat across from the pair, his hands clasped and knuckles white as he tried to calm himself. He loved this girl like a daughter, as if she were of his own flesh and blood, so it drove him mad to see her like this; forever haunted.

"Maybe we should get a doctor or a-"

"Don't!" Tsunade hissed, glaring at her husband. "A shrink will only make things worse."

Jiraya looked downcast, his eyes straying to where Sakura lay, curled up at her mother's side on the couch. She was small for her age, and skinny too. Malnourished from the war, her stomach was smaller than it should have been and it was taking a while to get her used to eating all the food she needed too. And then she ran so much she burned off all the calories as if they were nothing. It was hard to believe that she was fourteen, since she looked so much younger. Most teenagers her age were in a hurry to grow up and thought they were already there, but what Sakura wanted was to go back. Back to her innocence, back to better days, back to before she was eight, back to her forgotten childhood.

"What can we do, then? I can't sit still and do nothing while she continues to suffer! There has to be something."

"I think we should invite some of the other children over so she can make friends. When she was with Gaara the nightmares rarely ever came. He's the antidote to all of this."

Jiraya scowled at the memory. "Well good luck with that. His father is probably probing him right now like a war machine. I don't think he'll be back anytime soon, the poor kid."

"I'll see if I can talk to him, get him to let his son go. Sakura needs someone."

"That would be a good idea."

So when Sakura woke in the morning, her mother was gone. Jiraya was there though, saying that her mother was out on an errand to bring home something good for Sakura. She didn't quite understand, decided against asking too many questions. Jiraya got out some old card games and played poker with her, loosing everything he bet before he knew she was a pro at the game from so many years of playing it for extra food. After that, he moved away from using money and opted for Skittles and M&Ms.

It was rally hot that day, so Sakura went swimming and fell asleep under the window in her bikini, Akamaru flopped over her ankles like a good nin dog. Something in the night disturbed her and she sat up, quickly, turning around to see a red haired boy standing her doorway with wide eyes.

"Gaara!" she cried, jumping up and running to his side. She grabbed his hands and smiled, obviously overjoyed to see her friend. "You didn't come to the beach for a while and I though something happened. Why didn't you tell me you couldn't make it?"

Gaara didn't reply, he just pulled her closer and turned her around, spinning her till he saw every angle of her. When she met his eyes again, they were narrowed dangerously. "What's the matter? Why are you making that face?"

He ran a finger along one of the scars under her elbow and then traced on that stretched over her collarbone before disappearing down her back and over her shoulder. "Where....how?" he asked, his tone dark and smooth, like black ice. So deadly and yet so harmlessly beautifle at the same time.

"My scars?" she asked hesitantly, not bothered by how he was touching her.

He turned her around and ran his hands down her back, over the raised skin that was a different color than the rest. There was so many on her back, more than anywhere else, and still in her bikini, he could see that all too well. There was a really large one on her lower back that stretched across like a thick cobweb. "This one...how?" he asked, huskily, gold flickering in his eyes.

Sakura bit her lip and looked away, knowing that she had never told Gaara about her past in the army. She knew, he knew about her having friends who were in the army, but he didn't know about her being one of them. What would his reaction be? "A Q bomb went off behind me."

She felt his fingers stiffen against her back and then retreat completely. Where was he? Was he there anymore? Did he leave her? Then his fingers were back, brushing like feathers across her stomach where another nasty looking one ran along her hip bone. "This one..."

"Machete."

He traced another thin one that ran from her navel all the way up to her collarbone, right between her small breasts. "And this one?"

"Kuni... a punishment for failing in my given exptations...."

There was one right where her shoulder melted into her arm, it was round and reminded the boy of a dent in the glass of a car, since it spread out in thin strands here and there. He knew what it looked like, but he still wanted to know. "What about this one?"

"Bullet wound, one of many. I don't know how I got that one," she answered.

"Were you a rebel?" he asked, his tone not accusing.

"No, I was a prisoner."

Gaara spun her around to face him and she was scared at first that he would be mad, but there was something else in his eyes other than anger. She had seen it before when Kiba and Idate fought and this scared her more. Possession, awoke inside him and he acted on it. Before she could say anything he cupped her face in her hands and kissed her. He kissed her with hunger, with passion and desire. A deep needing and want was evident ash he molded his lips against her own.

She didn't quite understand it just then, but time played a vital role in her relationship with this abused boy who grew up into a man who still refused to leave her side. It was like one wounded hand reaching out for another, or one broken half of a heart fitting into another. They were both abused and mistreated. Because of that, they fit so perfectly together.

-

-

Three years later, rebel forest grounds

-

-

Through gunfire and smoke Sakura ran alongside two other males one a Uchiha and the other a Hyuga. They were having trouble keeping up with her, since she was faster then than and the only one who could navigate through the wooded area so efficiently. She jumped over a fallen log, pulling her knees up to press against her bound chest, black material stretching in the action.

It was as black as pitch, the only reason these two men were assigned to her, both having exceptional eyesight in these conditions. Sakura didn't need that, this landscape was tattooed too deeply into her mind. Something in her ear fizzled and she clicked it on real quick, knowing they were there.

"We're in position."

"Good, air support will be there soon. You gotta be fast," Gaara spoke into the other end, several miles away at an airbase, working there.

"We will, over and out." She clicked her ear piece off and made sure it wasn't sending out any more signals. Neji looked over at her and she gave the signal, sending Sasuke off in front of them. Soon there was fire roaring up and people shouting. Sakura and Neji raced forward and came from behind, shooting through the necks and head, taking out the adults before the kids could be armed. One got away and Sasuke took off after him.

A dozen wide eyes looked up at the new duo, a few of them already holding guns, unsure of what to do. An older male, barely fifteen looked ready to shoot when Sakura removed her mask and started speaking in their language, the one they made up out of code. The group, restless as they were, grew eerily still.

Sakura told them she was in charge now, as was the custom these rebels adopted. She told them that a plane would be coming for them and that they were to all board, without their weapons. One or two looked ready to protests but Sakura but them an icy glare.

This was the tactic she was using to weaken the rebels to an almost crippling degree. She would come in, pretend to be the new leader and then usher them to a secured zone, where families would adopt all these kids and give them safe homes, much like she had. She had to trick them at first, because she knew what type of mindset they were in, but she also knew that none of them were here because they wanted to be. The snatcher, men who stole kids for the army, were feared and spoken of much like the boogyman was. The rebels were terrible people and their camps were hells on earth.

She felt her ear piece vibrate, so she turned it on and let her beloved's voice flood her ears. "They should be getting there soon, baby. Itachi says he has a visual on you guys."

Sakura looked up and saw the Red Winged Blackbird jets settle down on the outskirts of the camp, being some of the best stealth machines on the planet. "Yeah I see them I'm going to round the kids u-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, since she was shot through the chest by the oldest looking boy with a rifle still in his hands. Neji tackled him and ripped the gun out of his hands just as Sasuke came upon the scene, his hands bloodied from the murder. He ran for Sakura, calling out her name as she fell, holding her chest where the bullet had hit her at such a close range. Gaara was livid in her ear piece, demanding answers, calling out the name of his beloved over and over again, fearing the worst.

Sakura hissed in pain, but sat up and removed her hand so she could stand once more. "Gaara, you hear me? I'm okay. The vest stopped the bullet, but I feel like I got punched by Bruce Lee."

"Damn it, you had me scared woman. What if he shot you in the head?"

She smiled, fingering the hole in her shirt. "God thing he didn't. Maybe I should take a break when I get back."

"Damn right you are. Get on that plane right now and leave the rest to Hyuga and the Uchihas."

"Hai, hai," she chuckled, doing as she was told, helping some of the girls in even though Gaara wanted her to take it easy. She oversaw the transition and soon they were in the air, zipping past trees and brush like they were nothing more than smudges on a canvas.

When they landed, her red haired lover was the first one there to see her off. He picked her off and dragged her over to a secluded hallway to look her over. She unclipped her vest and showed him where the bullet had been stopped, leaving only a bruise. He brushed the wound lightly with his thumb and then kissed it. "I'll kill that kid next time I see him," he hissed.

"Please don't," she chuckled, running her fingers through his hair before she kissed him on the forehead. "That would make me sad."

He growled and then nipped at her neck, leaving a red mark for all to see before he kissed that too. Her hands trailed down the back of his skull and then down his neck, sending sparks through out his body. "You're mine," he murmur in a husky tone. "Mine to treasure and mine to adore. No one can harm you."

She laughed and leaned her head back, giving him more to kiss. "And don't forget that you are also mine. Mine and all mine, no one else's."

"Of course, my love. I would have it no other way."

She kissed him deeply and he complied with every chamber of his heart before she had to pull away for breath. "Good." Then she went back for more.

-

-

-

-

* * *

There you go. This is for the 2ed place winner from my contest, -delicate desires who wrote this awsome fic called Necessity. You should go check that out if you can, it's worth the read. She wanted a GaaSaku and I went all out with it. I wanted to put more romance in it, but I don't know if I did enough.


End file.
